Let's Play Catch!
by Graceful Kiwi
Summary: Joey and Zoey have always been practically inseparable, but after an accident involving a pokéball and a game of catch, they become literally inseparable. Join Joey, Zoey and a cast of wacky characters in a weird crackfic. Rated M for: Swearing, mild violence, sexual implications/themes with minors (No Lemons), also some weird domination shit. Updating slightly frequently I guess.
1. Chapter 1: Catch gone wrong

In the fields of Pook Bay, two fourteen year olds were strolling, as was normal for them on a Saturday.

"Come on Joey! Let's play catch" Joey looked at his cute companion, who was as excited as ever.

"Sure Zoey, but I don't have a proper ball" Joey smirked at her.

"Surely you have something in those pockets" Zoey bent over and started rummaging through the contents of Joey's baggy trousers.

"Uh, Zoey. I'm a teensy bit uncomfortable with this position"

"Pussy" Zoey said as she continued to look until a triumphant smile found it's way onto her face "Aha!" She stood straight, holding a gray Pokèball in her hand.

"Eh, that's probably not a good idea" said Joey, having doubts, but Zoey was already thirty feet away and shouting 'Go long'

She tossed the capturing device, which Joey caught easily. They went back and forth, the gap between them getting wider. Then, all of a sudden, Joey threw a curve ball. Catching her off guard, Zoey stumbled to catch it, but missed, and the ball bounced off of her head.

"Shit, man" she cursed, holding her hand to her head. Joey went to apologise, when all of a sudden Zoey disappeared in a flash of red light. Joey stood in shock as the gray Pokèball shook around on the grass. Then it stopped. Joey picked the ball up, fingers shaking, and pressed the release button. In a flash of white light, Zoey appeared before him, hair slightly disheveled, but still adorable and otherwise okay.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zoey's brash words woke Joey up from his shock.

"I think, uh, I just captured you" Joey dropped the gray ball to the ground, the magnitude of the situation hitting him.

"Dumbass!" Zoey slapped him, and picked him up by the collar "That's obvious! What I meant was how could it happen!"

"Well, the ball we were playing with is an experimental ball that my dad got me from his business trip to Sulfur Labs" Joey explained "Maybe these balls can be used to capture humans"

"No shit. Also, you sound like a shitty sci-fi author trying to explain a potential plothole" Zoey let Joey go, preparing another slap, but something stopped her suspiciously tsundere acts. Ever since being captured, Zoey felt like she would listen to whatever Joey said, and would carry out his orders without question. She was, in essence, even more infatuated by him now. Hell, she almost felt like calling him master.

"Zoey!" Joey's voice interrupted her train of thought "I asked if you were alright"

"Yeah. It's, uh, surprisingly comfortable in there"

"What do you mean?"

"The ball! I can see why Pokèmon would be willing to live in there" Zoey smiled and hugged Joey "I think I can handle being your slave animal"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, master"

"What?!"

Zoey looked up at Joey's big green eyes, almost lustfully.

"Zoey, what are y-" Joey was cut off as she suddenly pressed her lips against the boy's. Joey tried to gasp in surprise, but with a mouth over his own, it sounded more like a strangled cry. Zoey moved her hands to Joey's shoulder blades, liking the feel of them. She broke the kiss for breathing purposes, with Joey still wearing that stupid surprised expression.

"I don't mind being yours at all, you big dummy" Zoey said, and closed the gap between their lips again, this time with Joey matching her passion. And so began the adventures of Joey and Zoey.


	2. Chapter 2: Catch gone sexual

"Bye, mama!" Zoey ran down the stairs of her house, taking them two at a time. Zoey's mother turned, smiling wide.

"Today's the day, huh?"

"Yep!"

Three years ago, Zoey, in essence, became Joey's Pokèmon. By accident, of course. It wasn't hard to keep it a secret, the two had always been practically joined at the hip. This event just cemented their relationship. Now, seventeen years of age, both Zoey and Joey were going to depart on an adventure. Unlike most regions, Sealand has a 'Full education' requirement for a trainer passport, meaning that Joey had to finish high school before he could officially go on a journey.

Zoey ran quickly down to Joey's house, catching him just as he was finishing breakfast.

Pook Bay wasn't home to any professor's lab or anything, it was a humble town with a small port. Because of the lack of lab, most trainers had to catch a Pokèmon without any help. Fortunately, Zoey inherited a Jigglypuff from her mother, who owned a cafe in town. She was glad to see the problematic Pokèmon gone. Now, with both monster and human, Joey made his way towards route 34, which would lead to Kakariki town and, eventually, Prumu city, where the professor's lab was located. Zoey was holding Jigglypuff in her hands, unsure of what to do with it. It was around the time that Zoey decided to put it in it's Pokèball that both boy and girl tripped over something lying in the tall grass, sleeping. Jigglypuff bounced out of Zoey's grip as she fell, but Zoey's fall was still fully cushioned by Joey's soft body.

"Uh, Zoey," Joey said, timidly "Your, uh" Zoey's shirt had been pulled a little bit by the landing, giving Joey a very revealing look at her well-developed cleavage.

"Oh, sorry" the normally brash girl blushed, turning bashful. She got up and adjusted her top, then looked at Joey, her more familiar smirk coming back "Did you like what you saw?"

Joey stood quickly, the very visible red creeping up his cheeks.

"M-mo-more importantly," he stammered "What tripped us up?"

On cue, a blue figure leapt out of the grass and slam tackled Zoey, bringing her back to the ground, and slipping her long skirt down in the same way that her shirt had been before. Joey tried to ignore the bit of pink panties poking out and instead focused on the very pissed off Riolu that was now facing Joey, getting ready for another attack.

"WAIT!" yelled Joey "It was an accident! We didn't mean it!"

"Fuckers woke me up from my nap!" replied the angry Pokèmon. Zoey sat up quickly, and Joey gasped suddenly.

"You can talk?" asked Zoey

"Yes! Now apologise!" Joey immediately bowed five times while apologising, but Zoey stayed where she was.

"How can you talk?" The less agitated Riolu now turned to Zoey.

"Easy peasy. I say words, and they come out of my mouth. Can't you guys do it too?"

Zoey looked at Joey

"I like him"

"By the way, your panties are sticking out" Riolu pointed helpfully towards the affected area.

"Can we keep him?" asked Zoey as she fixed her skirt "He'll be a nice parallel to your cluelessness"

"That's cliché as fuck" said Riolu

"See?"

"Okay" Joey, now fully recovered, tossed a random Pokèball at the Riolu, which, surprisingly let itself be caught. The Pokèball didn't even shake. Joey was dumbfounded.

"Uh, I didn't expect that to work" And then the Riolu let itself out of the ball. Joey steeled himself, expecting an attack. But Riolu instead threw his arms in the air.

"WHY, AUTHOR? WHY?" he yelled at the sky. In another universe, a fourteen year-old was giggling to himself while writing.

"I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THIS DIPWAD AND HIS SLIGHTLY CONFUSING TSUNDERE SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND WHO'S CHARACTER MAKES NO REAL SENSE AND IS APPARENTLY THE AFORE MENTIONED DIPWAD'S SLAVE ANIMAL"

"Uh, what?"

"What did you just call me!?"

Riolu slumped to the ground, giving up. Joey and Zoey sat down on the ground, facing him.

"What was that about?" asked Zoey

"The dumbass underage pervert author feels it's necessary to have a snarky self-aware character in this shambles of a story" responded Riolu

"What?" unfortunately, this just made Joey even more confused

"You know when you watch a tv show and there's that one character that knows they're in a tv show?"

"Oh yeah. I hate those" said Joey

"Probably not as much as I hate pointless romance that doesn't have any relation to the story and has no purpose other than to satisfy the virgin author's sexual frustration" Riolu sighed, aiming a middle finger towards the sky "Anyway, I am one of those self-aware characters"

"Oh. Okay" Zoey stood back up like nothing interesting had just happened. Joey stood to follow her.

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys now" Riolu said, standing up "By the way, isn't there something we're forgetting?"

"I don't think so" said Joey

"Probably nothing" said Zoey

In the forest surrounding Kakariki town, a lone Jigglypuff had just put a wandering trainer to sleep and taken all his money.f


	3. Chapter 3: Catch gone illegal

"Y'know, he's not that bad" Zoey was trying to console Riolu, who was sulking as the group of three made their way through Kakariki town. After stopping at the Pokécenter for lunch, they agreed that Riolu could stay out of his ball as long as he didn't cause any ruckus. Next on the map was Mackies' Crossing, an area of bush and forest that was followed by Prumu city, which was a collection of three areas: The Rumatee district, where the residential area and school was, Prumu central, which was the shopping district, and the Wakenai district, where the gym, museum and the entrance to Mt. Moudur are.

Rioli force palmed a patch of grass, torching a Kakuna that was lying in the grass in wait of a trainer.

"Hey, why don't we do a bit of training" said Joey

"I have a feeling that the author is going to make me overpowered so as to avoid training scenes in favour of pointless romance"

"Please stop with the headachy author stuff"

"Alright" Riolu huffed. He crossed his arms and glared daggers at the long-dead Kakuna.

"Hey, boys" Zoey made her way into conversation "why don't we take the tram into town instead?"

"No money" replied Joey simply "Trainers don't wanna fight us because of mister overpowered here"

"We-ell," sing-songed Zoey "we could hitch a free ride on the back"

Riolu grunted something that sounded like "Birds of a feather"

Joey chuckled nervously.

"Seriously? Isn't that illegal"

"Well, the cops in these games are pretty useless" said Riolu

"Exactly, when have you seen anyone ever get arrested?" added Zoey

"To be fair, no one really causes that much trouble" rebutted Joey

"Come on, won't it be exciting?" Zoey said, putting on puppy dog eyes

"Yeah, but jail isn't fun at all"

"Pleeeease?" Zoey pressed herself against Joey's arm, pushing her breasts up to convince him further.

Twenty minutes later, Joey was pressed against the back of the tram, holding onto the ladder with all his might, with Riolu on his shoulder. Zoey was safely resting inside her Pokéball, but Riolu had refused.

The plan was to hop on without any problems, not die, and jump off a couple of meters before the station into some foliage. They had already got through the hard part, and now were just waiting for the red lights that meant the train station was near. Reaching said lights, Joey jumped off, Riolu clinging to his jacket, and landed safely, quickly rolling into the surrounding foliage, and straight into a gang of Beedrill.

Each Beedrill had a yellow and black sash around the needle. The idea was that when a Beedrill killed it's target with the needle, it was to be marked as a 'Killer Bee' kill.

"Oh, shit" said Riolu

"You know these guys?" said Joey, scared.

"No, but I'm sure they know me"

"How would they know you?"

"I killed one of their offspring before, remember?" Joey cast his mind back to the Kakuna, which now that he remembered, was wearing a sash around the neck like a scarf.

"Also, I'm wearing Crips colours" continued Riolu continued

"Crips?"

"A gang. Don't you watch any of the cop shows on tv?"

"No. Gang wars are just Call of Duty with drugs and territory"

"You probably shouldn't have said that"

"Why not?"

"Actually, we probably shouldn't even be having a conversation"

"Why not?"

"Because-" and then they were both stung and passed out.

Joey woke up in a cage, with Riolu unconscious next to him. The bars were strong, made of rock, and there was a now covered up hole where they must've been dragged in. The source of light was a lit candle hanging on the wall of the vast cave, and they were apparently very far in. Joey knelt down and shook Riolu awake. Riolu pushed Joey away, standing carefully.

"Thank god" said Riolu

"What?" asked a confused Joey

"They only stung us enough to make us pass out. That easily could have been the end"

"Why did they spare us then?"

"Most likely they want to use me as a bargaining chip or a hostage"

"Right, because you're in the, uh, Craps, right?"

"Crips, and you're wrong"

"But you're blue, right?"

Riolu pulled a patch of black fur off his right shoulder and grinned. Under the fur, tied tight to his skin, was a blood-red handkerchief.

"I'm an undercover Blood."


	4. Chapter 4: Catch gone kidnapped

"Oh yeah, real funny author!" Riolu screamed at the roof of the cave "What a fucking plot twist! Incredible cliffhanger! You got us all!"  
"What are you babbling about?"  
"The author is being a dumbass again." Riolu huffed and sat down in front of the cage's bars.  
Joey rolled his eyes and studied the walls of the cave.  
"Hey, Riolu," the pokémon turned his head when Joey called "Do you think you could blast through this cage?"  
Riolu felt the bars. Solid, but breakable.  
"Sure I could. It won't be quiet though"  
"We could just fight them off if they come"  
Riolu nodded once and took a step back, bringing his right hand back, palm facing the bars. His hand glowed blue with power. In a second, he thrust his palm forward. A blast of bright blue energy surged out of his palm, ripping the bars off of the floor and down the narrow tunnel with a satisfying cracking sound.  
A scream reached the now escapee's ears. Both human and pokémon leaped out of the cell and started sprinting down the tunnel. Only eight meters in, Joey suddenly tripped over a figure. In the low light, Riolu struggled to see what the cause was. Riolu ran to Joey's side and nicked a torch from his adventurers' pouch. Riolu flashed the torch at the ground. Trapped under the recently blasted steel bars, a Mawile was lying down, unconscious. She was wearing a tight-fitting maid outfit, and a tray of honey pots was spilt in front of her. Riolu lifted the bars off her and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder. At this point Joey had picked himself up.  
"Come on!" Riolu hissed as he started going down the corridor. Joey ran after him, panting.  
Fortunately, it appeared that no alarm had been raised, as they made it to the mouth of the cave undetected. It appeared that the gang members had dragged them to the edge of Mt. Moudur, in a cave that was just on the base of the mountain.  
"So, are you going to tell me why you brought one of them with us?" Joey huffed.  
"Interrogation." Riolu put the Mawile up against a tree and then aimed his palm at the mouth of the cave. He let out a force palm, almost taking Joey's head off. The blast hit the roof of the cave and it began to collapse.  
"Watch it!" exclaimed Joey. Riolu just shrugged and used a finger to poke the Mawile in the cheek, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately widened as she saw the Riolu towering over her. Riolu aimed his fist at her.  
"Not a move, or I'll punch your spine out of your body" he said menacingly. Mawile jumped up, grabbing Riolu's fist and turning it away from her faster than Riolu could react.  
"Hey! What are y-" Riolu was cut off as Mawile wrapped him in a tight hug, her second mouth covering his own.  
"Mawi-ma-ma! Mawile! Mawi…Mawile!" she said rapidly.  
"What the hell is she saying?" Joey leaned over to the pair. Mawile was still chattering away.  
"In a nutshell, those Beedrill had her prisoner, workign as their maid. We pretty much just rescued her."  
"You're kidding," Joey said.  
"No, I'm not." Riolu pried himself apart from the grip of the Mawile, still in tears, who was now just lying on the grass, happy to feel the warmth of the sun again.  
Joey sat down on the grass, feeling nausea come over him.  
"So, you're telling me… Beedrill are forming organised street gangs and kidnapping both humans and pokémon?" Joey asked, rubbing his head.  
"Not just Beedrill, rival gangs like the Mongrel Mob, consisting of mostly Poochyena. The Crips, who are blue-exclusive. Gamers Against Weed, don't even ask. Westside, consisting of Unova Pokémon… you get the general idea," Riolu explained, taking a seat next to Joey.  
"What I don't get," Joey huffed, "is why? Why would you just start forming gangs?"  
"Drugs, mostly." Riolu picked at his teeth with a paw, poking out chunks of oran berries.  
"Drugs? You guys have drugs?"  
"Of course we have drugs! Currently, the Mongrel Mob hold a monopoly over pecha roots, and I tell you, they're bloody expensive to get a hold of." Joey was now more confused than before. The revelation that pokémon formed gangs and had a drug trade was a little much for him.

While the boys talked, Mawile had gotten over herself and was now curious about what was going on. She went poking about in Joey's trainer pack, curious about what she would find. She happened upon the pokéball pouch first, finding a bunch of empty balls, and then one which was full. Yanking it out, she examined the ball closely. It was grey and had a bunch of warning signs on the back which she couldn't read, being illiterate. She bumped it with her nose and out sprung Zoey, stretching and yawning.  
"Free at last!" she said, chirpily. Mawile squeaked and tried to hide behind the trainer's pack, but her giant second mouth was giving her away. Zoey crouched down and inspected her closely.  
"Hey little guy, what's up?" Zoey asked sweetly. Mawile peeked out.  
"That's a Mawile we found," explained Riolu, walking towards them. Joey followed behind.  
"Sweet," Zoey grinned, "have we caught her yet?" Joey shook his head. Zoey responded by bending over and picking out a fresh pokéball and booping Mawile with it on the nose. The timid Mawile didn't make any attempt to escape the ball, and Zoey picked up the now full ball triumphantly.  
"I shall name you Gemma!" she exclaimed cheerily.  
"Gemma?" Joey asked.  
"After my grandmother. Mawile's mouth reminded me of her," Zoey explained. Joey looked a bit shocked, though he shouldn't have been surprised at Zoey's eccentricity.  
"Anyways, where are we? This looks nothing like Pram City does in brochures."  
"We got kidnapped by a gang and only just escaped," Joey sighed in response.  
"You say that as if it's not a normal occurrence," Zoey said. "Gang-related crime has gone up by 20% in the past decade. Don't you watch documentaries?"  
"Why does everybody keep bringing those up?"  
"Because you should watch them," Riolu said snarkily.  
"Fine, I give up. Why don't we just get out of here before we're forced to sleep out here. Unlike you guys, I don't have a comfy, warm pokéball to retreat into."  
"Fine by me. Only one hitch," Riolu said, "Pram City is through this forest, and this forest is wildlands. It's like waltzing through no man's land naked with both forces firing at you."  
"Then we should get going quickly before night makes it harder," Zoey said, pushing her way past the boys and heading east. The boys picked up the trainer's pack and followed when a scythe dropped from the sky in front of them, stopping Zoey dead in her tracks.  
A human, dressed in all black with a white porcelain mask, came down from the heavens, followed by a Scizor and two Scythers.  
"Halt, unless ye wish to be chopped," the person said, pulling the scythe from the ground and brandishing it menacingly.

 **A/N I hate ANs so I'll keep it brief but I'm no longer focusing on fanfiction that much. I have a lot of things to do these days so don't expect many updates. I just do this for practice now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Catch gone attacked

Joey recoiled as Riolu stepped up to the assasin-ninja-looking guy.

"The hell you want?" Riolu challenged.

"You have entered these woods. And these woods are mine!" the ninja-assassin-whatever made dramatic motions with his hands. His scythe narrowly missed slicing Riolu's ear off. "Now get the hell out."

The two scyther stepped up to the group menacingly. Riolu stood his ground.

"Uh, Riolu, maybe we should listen to the man with the big sharp object," Joey said, edging back to the treeline.

"Nah." Riolu clasped his palms together. The Scyther looked a little confused as to what Riolu was doing. Then Riolu snapped his palms outwards. Two blasts of blue aura came out of his hands, hitting both Scyther in the chest and incapacitating them.

"On me, Gemma!" Riolu jumped up, avoiding a swipe from the Scizor, and aimed a kick at it, but the Scizor pulled out gracefully, bringing the two claws back up in a protective stance. Gemma ran up from behind Zoey to back Riolu up, as Riolu began attacking with a flurry of varied punches and kicks, still in mid-air. The attacks were landing, but Scizor was skilled. Each attack was met by a parry.

Scizor headbutted Riolu, sending him back with a bleeding nose. But Scizor wasn't given a chance to do so much as breathe, as Gemma came leaping up, smacking Scizor across the face with her second mouth. Dazed, Scizor tried to retaliate with a weak punch but Gemma saw it coming easily, spinning around the feeble attack and jumping onto Scizor's head, pinching a certain spot in his neck. The Scizor froze, it's eyes glazing over as the ancient paralysis technique took effect on the poor pokémon.

"Thanks for the save, Gemma." Riolu fist bumped the Mawile with a bloody paw, and she blushed, wiping the blood on the front of the maid outfit she still wore.

"Am I the only fucking person here who is completely useless?" Joey said, looking at the devastated opponents.

"Probably not as useless as that guy." Zoey pointed at the ninja-dude, who had fainted the moment his Scizor had lost.

"Aren't the pokémon supposed to faint?" Joey questioned. Riolu shrugged.

"Whatever floats the author's boat, as I always say." Riolu bent over and picked up one of the scythes that the ninja guy had dropped. He tested its weight with a coubplw of swings, then tossed it butt-first at Joey. Joey fumble with the handle, messing up the catch, before finally getting a grip on it.

"Use that, and maybe you won't be so useless anymore," Riolu said, shrugging. Joey just rubbed his head and muttered something mean-spirited under his breath.

"Aw, don't worry," Zoey said, hugging Joey. "We'll protect you." Joey turned and sulked.

"Anyway, let's be on our way," Riolu said, pointing east, "Pram City is this way." Gemma started in that direction, Joey and Zoey following suit, with Riolu bringing up the rear.

Surprisingly, the group of four made it out of the woods without a hitch, although they were all exhausted and Prumu City was still bustling, the warm summer night only making them feel cosier.

"Where's the closest centre?" Joey rubbed his eyes, slightly annoyed and more tired than the rest. Gemma had already retreated to rest, and Riolu was up on Joey's shoulders, despite his complaints. Zoey was hanging off of his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Take a right, it should be there," she tried.

Sure enough, Zoey's directions helped, and the young lovers were snuggled up together in a queen bed, after leaving the pokémon with Nurse Mary.

 **Author's Note: Ok, kinda short chapter I know. Didn't have it in me to write a long action sequence and couldn't come up with anything else to happen to them in the forest.**


	6. Chapter 6: Catch gone gym battle

"Have I mentioned that you snore before?" Joey groaned, rubbing his eyes. The sun filtered through the white and red curtains, shining through on the couple. Zoey cheekily opened an eye and poked her tongue out.  
"Only every morning, hun," she replied.  
Joey rolled out of the bed, slamming his head on the floor anime-style, and opened the curtains, already fully clothed- they weren't there in their relationship yet.  
"So, what are we doing?" Zoey asked, sitting up. She was a little more comfortable than Joey, and was wearing a sports bra and short shorts.  
"I'm going to challenge the gym, then we can-"  
"Go shopping?" Zoey asked, cutting him off. Joey sighed.  
"Yeah, sure. Riolu and Gemma probably want food or something, and I guess I could use some pajamas if we're going to keep sharing a bed."  
"I don't mind if you wear nothing," Zoey teased, tying her hair into a ponytail.  
"We're both seventeen."  
"The age of consent is sixteen in this region."  
"Then I don't consent," Joey finalized.  
"You're no fun." Zoey pouted. Just then, a crack was heard at their door. Riolu opened it a second later, followed by Gemma.  
"Up, sexually frustrated teenagers. It's, like, ten," Riolu announced, smirking broadly.  
"It's nine thirty," Joey corrected, brushing past Riolu to go shower with his clothes. Riolu grinned as Zoey passed him to the women's bathroom.  
"Wanna get some food from the nice lady, Gem?"  
"Maw, Maw!" Gemma assented. They headed downstairs to beg the Nurse.

After breakfast, Gemma and Riolu were in their pokéballs, and Joey and Zoey stood outside the Pram City gym in the Wakenai district. Riolu had agreed to fight for Joey, since he still hadn't legitimately captured a pokémon, and at this rate, it wasn't looking like he would get around to it anytime soon.  
"It says here that the gym master is Golan, a steel type trainer." Zoey was reading the trainer's manual while Joey mentally psyched himself up.  
"Good, fighting types are strong against steel, right?"  
"What moves does Riolu have again?"  
"Uhh..." Joey scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I think I've seen him use Force Palm a couple of times."  
Zoey shrugged at the hopeless boy.  
"Well, that should be enough for now," she said, packing the trainer manual into her bag. Joey nodded, pumping his fist.  
"Let's do this."

"The rules are simple," Golan said, smiling. "Defeat my two pokémon, and the badge is yours."  
A slightly nervous Joey stood on the other side to Golan, who was practically towering over him. Golan was a tall, slightly plump man in his mid-30s wearing a steel-grey tracksuit and sporting shockingly pointy grey hair.  
"O-ok... I guess I'm ready," Joey stuttered slightly, intimidated.  
"Bwa-hah-hah!" Golan let out a hearty laugh. "Show some spirit kid!"  
Golan picked a pokéball off his belt and tossed it into the arena in front of him. A Shieldon popped out, snorting air out of its nostrils.  
Joey threw Riolu's ball into the air, with Riolu popping out and landing in front of Joey in a clearly prepared stance.  
"Battle start!" Golan shouted, and Shieldon tucked its chin in and started pawing the ground behind him, preparing to charge.  
"Uh, Riolu, use Force Palm?" Joey commanded, unsure. Riolu cocked his head back at Joey, giving an exasperated look.

"Look, how about you let me fight him and forget about giving orders?" Riolu suggested, to which Joey swallowed, and nodded.  
Riolu turned back to the fight.

Shieldon was done preparing and charged at Riolu with a simple tackle attack.  
Riolu quickly evaded the attack, there was no way he would get hit by such a slow attack.  
Shieldon turned around, facing Riolu again. This time, he stood his ground, waiting for Riolu to make his move. Riolu did a flip over Shieldon, flipping his body to face him. Shieldon quickly turned and dug it's chin into the ground, forming a solid defense, just as Riolu let loose a Falcon Punch-styled force palm attack, right to the shield-like face.  
"Ouch," commented Joey from the sidelines.  
Shieldon had skittered backwards a meter or so, but his defense didn't drop and he barely looked hurt. Riolu wasn't fazed by Shieldon's not being fazed, and quickly advanced with a hi-jump kick. Shieldon jumped to meet the kick, and quickly let loose with a powerful double-edge, canceling out the hi-jump kick, but also dealing a little recoil damage to himself. This turned out to be a good opportunity for Riolu, as he took advantage of Shieldon's momentary state of pain to strike with a low kick, flipping Shieldon into the air and continuing the attacks up there with a series of punches and kicks finished off with a force palm to Shieldon's lower abdomen, spiking the small pokémon into the ground.  
Riolu landed in front of it, smirking. The Shieldon was certainly out of commission.  
Golan's jaw had dropped to the floor.  
"My goodness, kid, your Riolu there is strong!" he exclaimed, baffled. "What have you been training with?"  
"Ehehe, yeah..." Joey replied weakly.  
"Well, here's my next pokémon!" Golan recalled the exhausted Shieldon and tossed another ball into the ring, summoning forth a mighty... Bronzore.  
Riolu KO'd it in one punch.

"That was anticlimactic," Zoey sighed, walking out of the gym with her arms behind her head, yawning. Joey strolled alongside her, holding the slim badge and scratching his chin.  
"Well, if all the gym fights are this easy, then I guess I don't have much to worry about."  
"Nuh-uh, hang on," Riolu interjected from behind them. "No way I'm carrying you all the way to the league. You've got to do actual trainer stuff too."  
"But, you'll help me out, right?" Joey said, knowing of his own incompetence.  
"I'll help you train and catch more pokèmon, but this," Riolu pointed to the gym, "was a one-off."  
Joey sighed. It looked like he wasn't getting a break anytime soon. And speaking of not catching a break...  
"There it is!" Zoey pointed at a tall, well-lit building with a neon sign reading 'PRAM CITY MALL'.  
Zoey raced towards it eagerly, while Joey and Riolu tailed her unenthusiastically. They weren't going to see the sky for another few hours.

-  
 **A/N: The next chapter is shopping and leaving Pram city. Might take me a while to finish, review rate and whatever the frick.**


End file.
